


Drew and You (and Jonathan, and Harry, but they don't rhyme): A Property Brother in Love

by flyingfalconflower12, flyingfalconflower12-crackfic-pseud (flyingfalconflower12)



Category: One Direction (Band), Property Brothers RPF
Genre: "exploring the property brothers' music career and fanbase", (duh), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Polyamory, RPF, This is crack, What Have I Done, disclaimer i know next to nothing about the property brothers or harry styles, go subscribe to her and like that video because she deserves it, i fucking hate myself, i've watched after (2019) that's about it lol, the idea came from casey aonso's video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12-crackfic-pseud
Summary: (THIS IS CRACK)You're not like other girls--you're quirky and you're cool.  For one, you're dating the gorgeous HGTV reality star, Jonathan Silver Scott, and you're best friends with singing sensation Harry Styles.  What could go wrong?  A lot, apparently, since Jonathan breaks up with you in Chapter 1.  That's right, y'all, we're about to get ready for some drama.
Relationships: Drew Scott/Reader, Harry Styles/Drew Scott, Jonathan Silver Scott/Reader, Reader/Harry Styles/Drew Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Jonathan Silver Scott breaks up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. Thanks for clicking on this link. I apologize in advance for what you're about to see. You still have the option of closing the tab, which I'd advise.
> 
> Also, I'm uploading a chapter every Saturday. Sorry for ruining your weekends.

You’re putting your shoulder-length chestnut hair with blonde highlights and red tips into a messy low ponytail and looking at your pale, freckled, glasses-wearing face in the mirror when you hear the door slam open downstairs. “Hey, Y/N! I’m here!” calls a deep, rich, and smooth voice. It’s Jonathan Silver Scott, your gorgeous brown-haired HGTV reality star bae.

“Hey, Jonathan!” you call back. “I’m upstairs!”

You hear his footsteps echoing down the hall as he hurries up the stairs, and you smile despite yourself. Jonathan may have been a bit of a fixer-upper (no pun intended) at first, but you’ve been dating him for nearly two months and you two are madly in love. You’ve even considered building a house to live in together.

Just the thought makes you jump up and down with joy as Jonathan bursts into your room and envelopes you in his arms. You bury your face into his chest and breathe deeply, inhaling the manly scent of pine planks and sawdust. “I love you,” he murmurs into your wavy hair, and you lean up to kiss him on the lips. He tastes like mustard and chocolate. Your favorite flavors.

The doorbell rings loudly downstairs, and the two of you break apart. Your hands linger on his bulging biceps for a moment before you sigh. “I’ll get it,” you decide, and rush down the stairs, still in your fuzzy socks, grey sweatpants, and black Star Wars T-shirt. You’re not like other girls, no--you’re quirky and cool. You only listen to One Direction and Post Malone, not any of the girly shit  _ other  _ females burden their brains with.

You open the door, and a British voice says, “Hi, Y/N!” It’s your best friend, singing sensation Harry Styles! You leap into his arms as he hugs you tight.

“I missed you, Harry!” you exclaim. “I was going to see After, but I decided to wait for you to come back from your world tour so we could watch it together.”

“What is this?” demands the same rich, soothing, and deep voice from earlier. It’s Jonathan. You gulp.

“Babe, I can explain--” you start to explain, but he crosses his arms.

“I’ll have none of it! We’re  _ over,  _ Y/N! Do you hear me? Over! See you  _ never!” _

He storms out the door, shoving Harry aside, and you gape after him, your blue orbs starting to fill with tears threatening to explode and pour all over your glasses-wearing, freckled, pale face.

Harry hugs you, but you push him away. “Jonathan!” you call, but he’s long gone.

You fall onto the floor and start to cry.


	2. Drew Scott goes to talk you into getting back with Jonathan Silver Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew Scott goes to talk you into getting back with Jonathan Silver Scott (although you were already trying to do that?? The property brothers in this AU crackfic thing aren't very intelligent).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys I'm back with Chapter 2 of this complete dumpster fire lmao

You’ve been in bed for three days, crying on and off and periodically calling Jonathan, to no avail. He hasn’t returned any of your texts, calls, FaceTimes, Instagram DMs, emails, Twitter DMs, Slack messages, Discord DMs, Google Hangouts messages, TikTok DMs, Canvas messages, Tumblr DMs, Facebook PMs, Facebook Marketplace DMs, LinkedIn DMs, Wattpad DMs, or Quotev DMs since he stormed out of your house,  _ even though he’s been online. _

You sniffle, staring at your phone’s lock screen. It’s a picture of Jonathan lifting twelve bricks.  _ No new notifications. _ You start to cry again.

“Y/N, are you okay?” asks Harry, walking into your room with a tray of food.

“No,” you sob.

“I brought you lunch,” he offers with that British accent of his.

“Thanks; what is it?”

“Hot cocoa and hot Cheetos. Your favourite.”

You smile. “You’re the best best friend ever.”

The doorbell rings downstairs. Harry rubs your shoulder. “I’ll get it,” he offers and walks out of your room. You hear the door open downstairs, and two male voices, one British and one…  _ Canadian?  _ Is Jonathan back?

“Y/N!” calls Harry from downstairs. “It’s Drew!”

Oh. You go downstairs anyway, sighing. But when you get to the bottom, you freeze.

Drew Scott is really hot.

“H-hi,” you stammer. He looks just like Jonathan, but somehow different. More muscular. More beautiful. His tousled brown hair ruffles in the breeze blowing through the open door. The rippled midday sunlight cascades over his beautiful bearded face, making his hazel orbs shimmer majestically like a single streetlight at midnight, the only thing guiding you home.

“Hey, Y/N,” he says casually, snapping you out of your reverie.

“U-um, hi. Again. Why are you… here?”

“Jonathan misses you,” he replies.

You scoff. After seeing Drew, you couldn’t care less about the  _ lesser  _ Property Brother. “He shouldn’t have stormed out of my house then. It’s over.”

Drew blinks. “Oh. Okay. So you’re single?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re pretty cute.”

“OH MY GOD!” you shriek. “Let’s… let's date!”

Drew pulls you into a passionate kiss. You smile and drape your arms around his neck.

You’re in love with Drew Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting yourself through this. Please leave comments and kudos if you can muster up the strength to locate the buttons to leave comments and kudos.


	3. You see After (2019) with Drew Scott and Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see After (2019) with Drew Scott and Harry Styles.

You’ve invited Drew to stay over at your house with you and Harry for a movie night. “What movie should we watch?” you ask the boys as you bring them a bowl of popcorn.

“Any movie would be wonderful to watch with you, Y/N,” says Drew dreamily. You blush and cuddle into his side.

“What about Bee Movie?” you propose, but both boys shake their heads.

“I’ve already seen it,” says Drew.

“Why don’t we watch After?” Harry pipes up from his spot on the chair. “Y/N and I wanted to see it together anyway.”

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to watch that with Jonathan!” says Drew. He turns to you. “Oh, sorry. That didn’t, like, bring up bad memories, right?”

“Nah.”

“Okay. After?”

Harry whoops and cheers. Turning on the TV, you log into your Netflix account and scroll until you find After. Hardin Scott is on the cover, shirtless.

_ “That’s  _ supposed to be  _ me?” _ asks Harry, sounding deeply offended.

You giggle. “He’s an edgy bad boy, just like you.”

Harry scoffs, and the movie starts to play. The voiceover in the beginning is cheesy but cute, and you snuggle deeper into Drew’s side. “Ow, Y/N, that hurts,” he whispers.

“Oh, sorry,” you say, and start to pull away, but Drew laughs and kisses your forehead. “I’m just kidding. Love you.”

“You too, Drew,” you say, and you kiss.

The rest of the movie isn’t great. Harry scoffs every time Hardin appears onscreen, and you blush whenever Tessa and Hardin kiss. Drew wants to reenact the movie with you—he thinks it’s adorable—but they don’t kiss at the end and you think that’s dumb. Instead, you two go upstairs together and make out for three hours while Harry goes out with the other members of his band that you don’t actually listen to but pretend you do to make him feel good about himself. However, after Drew’s left and you’re thinking about your relationship with him, the lines start to get blurred between him and Jonathan. It feels a bit weird to date your ex’s brother, you realize, but you decide to go on a real date with him and give him a chance.

You call him. “Hello?” he asks. “Y/N?”

“Let's go on a date tomorrow,” you say.

“I agree,” he says. “Now go to bed. It’s two in the morning.”

“Okay,” you say. “Love you. Goodnight.”

“Love you,” he says. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lmao comments and kudos would be much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Thanks for reading. It probably took a lot of willpower to read that, and if your brain isn't oozing out of your ears at this point, I'd appreciate it if you left kudos and maybe a comment or two. I get it if you don't want to bookmark this publicly, but you can bookmark it privately or subscribe if you want to read more, which I'm betting you don't.


End file.
